Team Five
by RunningWords
Summary: Based in the Naruto-Universe. A Story s Of "Team Five".


**Part One: The Great Mountain**

Ryosuke stopped landing on the forests floor. His students stopped in the trees above. "Sensei?" Mitsuki asked in confusion, why had they stopped?

"I need to explain the details of our mission before we arrive." Ryosuke said pulling a twig from a bush. His students joined him on the forests floor. He knelt down and began to draw. He scraped the twig in the dirt drawing a triangle. "This is the Great Mountain." he explained. "and down here." he drew a small circle near the right corner of the triangle. "This is Migi Village." he drew another circle bigger then the last under the left corner of the triangle. "This is Hidari Village."

"Sensei, why did you draw Hidari bigger then Migi?" Mitsuki asked. Hideki seemed interested to know as well. Before Ryosuke could reply Takashi spoke.

"Hidari, Is run by one man in power. I believe his name is Omo. Hidari is known to be bigger and more powerful of the two villages. With many strict rules enforced, from what I read it isn't a fun place to live," he paused for a moment. "Migi on the other hand, is run by _The Five 'Animal' Spirits."_

"Animal?" Hideki said with a odd look on his face. "Migi is run by a bunch of animals?"

"No you idiot." Takashi said feeling slightly interrupted. Hideki's temper started to rise being called and _**idiot**_ but Mitsuki did her best to calm him down. Takashi continued. "Each elder takes on an animals name - dropping there own identities they take on the role to watch over the village. Then gather together to disguise there findings ways to improve the village, things like that."

"So they pretty much serve the people, instead of governing them around?" Mitsuki asked in surprise. She had never heard of such a village before.

"Yes." Ryosuke said suddenly. "Its quite the peaceful place. Sadly for the past few years Hidari has been wanting to take over Migi."

"Omo sounds like a slime ball!" Hideki said getting heated up again.

"Isnt Omo the one paying for this mission." Takashi said, rather then questioned. He already knew the answer was yes.

"What?" Hideki said. "Why are we going to help slime?" he clenched his fist. Mitsuki no longer tried to calm him down, she was thinking the same thing,

"Listen, our mission is to observe a meeting between the villages." Ryosuke said beginning to scratch out his artwork. "We may not take sides." he tossed the twice and jumped back into the trees. "Lets go." he said. Takashi followed right after him.

"Hideki?" Mitsuki said, looking at the angered boy. He jumped into the tree staying far back from Ryosuke and Takashi's hearing range. Mitsuki followed with him. "What's the matter?" she asked wanting to comfort her friend.

"When we are in our village. We don't hear about these things." he said. Mitsuki nodded in agreement. "I just have a bad feeling about this." he said. "Something awful is going to happen." he began to speed up. "Just like what happened to my clan." he said.

A feeling of shock went though Mitsuki's body. _"Hideki…" _she thought to herself as tears started to roll from her eyes. _"I am sorry." _she thought. She quickly whipped the tears from her eyes and speed up soon catching up with the others.

It was a good thirty minutes before they began to slow down. Ryosuke landed back on the forests floor and began to walk. The others followed suit. They walked in almost silence for seven minutes until they reached a clearing. There around them was rubble from crushed structures, evidence of a fire. It didn't seem to look like an accident. The damage seemed to be a bit old, a month at most. Ryosuke lead them further.

"What is this?" Mitsuki said.

"I believe this is the out skirts of Migi Village." Takashi said. There was clearly a dispute between villages going on. It was also easy to tell who was losing the war and there lives. They came up to a small area filled with many grave stones.

"Shh!" came a small voice from the bushes.

"We are being watched." Ryosuke and Takashi said at the same time. Mitsuki was looking around in the direction from which the small voice had come.

"Ouch!" came a another voice.

"Quite!" the first voice hissed once more for silence.

Mitsuki giggled as she learned over a bush spotting two small girls hiding inside. "Hello." she said with a smile.

"Great they have spotted us!"

"I got a splinter.." said the younger girl. She was wearing a worn blue dress. Tears whiled in her brown eyes. Her black hair was pulled in a pony tail on the left side of her head.

The older girl stepped out from the bush with her hands on her hips. She also had on a worn dress but it was purple in color. Her eyes were almost brown, black hair like the smaller child. Instead of a pony tail, her hair hung shoulder length. "Who are you people and what are you doing here?" she demanded her answers.

Mitsuki helped the younger girl in removing the splinter while Ryosuke explained. "We are here to meet with the Elder- Animal Spirits, if you will." he said. The girl lifted a brow at him. In detail she started to explain why she didn't believe him.

"There." Mitsuki said. "I got it."

"Thank you miss." said the young girl in blue.

"My names Mitsuki, what's yours?" she asked.

"My name is Yuki, and this is my older sister Hana." she said with a happy smile whipping tears from her eyes. "Hana?" she said, noticing that she was busy giving the vocal 'beat down' to the three strange men.

"And that's why I don't believe you!" Hana said, feeling quite proud of herself. The boys stood speechless. It seemed pointless to argue this girl was not hear any of it.

"Hana. Yuki." Mitsuki said getting both there attention. "This is Ryosuke, Hideki and Takashi."

"Hello." Yuki said with a happy smile. Hana rolled her eyes at the boys and turned to Mitsuki. Before she could start to rant once more -

"Hana, could you take us to Migi Village" she asked " _If its still around.." _she wondered. The boys said nothing, letting Mitsuki handle the children. She could see It in there eyes. _"Fear?" _she giggled. _"and from a child." _

Hana seemed prepared to protest but Yuki tugged on her dress. "We should be getting back anyway before someone notices we are gone." Yuki must of gave Hana the 'Please my move favorite sister' eyes. AS she agreed and they started off into the forest once more. It was another 7 minutes until they arrived.

"Intruders!" this time it was a boys voice. He had on a old metal helm that was meant from someone with a much larger head then this own. His brown curly hair could be seen handing around his green eyes. He was in the middle of the pathway holding a large stick that seemed to be carved into a sword-of-sorts…

"Ko-Koji!" Hana said a little embarrassed. Yuki ran up to the boy hugging him. Causing him to lose his grip on his 'toy sword.' "They arnt intruders, they are here to meet the elders" Hana's harsh tone and forced opinions seemed to fade.

"Someone has a crush~" Hideki teased. Only his teammates seemed to hear.

"Granny sent me out to find you." Koji said. "Its going to be time for dinner soon." the three childen were all in agreement. They were hungry. Hana seemed really impressed with Koji and he seemed to be the center of her reality. They begen to walk away.

"Oh!" said Yuki turning around running back to Mitsuki and the others. "Mitsuki-chan, come visit us at the orphanage later okay?" she bowed slightly before running after Hana and Koji.

"Left in the dust." Hideki said. Takakshi seemed to roll his eyes and Ryosuke smirked.

"Hello." came an elderly voice. "You must be the team from the hidden leaf." the voice said. Before them a elderly women. She was in her late 60's or early 70's. "I am Risu, please come with me."

**Part Two: The Five Elders**

"Our guests are here." Risu said. "I must rest, Saru would you please."

There was a young man, he couldn't of been older then 17. He had shortly cut dark brown hair and light brown eyes. "Welcome guest's I am Saru." he said. "Come with me, I will introduce you to the rest of the elders"

"I'm Yagi." said a young women, she looked to be around the age of 25. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a ribbon. Her eyes were a shade of gray they seemed to hold a caring look.

"Kuma." said the oldest man. They guessed him to be around the age of 43. He was more on the heafty side. The name 'Bear' seemed well suited for him. His head was shaved with a scar crossing the right side of his face. His eyes were dark, but in a warming way.

"That just leaves me." this man looked to be around 30. His hair reminded them of dark tree bark. He seemed to have it tied up. His face and eyes were quite striking. 'Handsome' girls would say, with 'amazing' blue eye's. "Wani."

They exchanged small talk until Risu returned from resting. They all sat around a big table. The five elders began to talk. Just like they did everyday. The ninja only listened.

"Saru, what did you find out." Said Risu sipping some tea.

He felt odd, should be speak freely like normal with guests in the room. The old women's eyes met his assuring him it was okay. "I…"

"Hmm?" Kuma said feeling slightly impatient. "I know you're the newest to the elders, but you would think by now you could speak your mind."

"We recovered three more injured from Hidari." Saru spit out finally.

The young women sighed. "How could they just leave there Injured men." Yagi quickly spoke again before she would be scolded for speaking to freely. " All three at stable."

Risu nodded. "Very well."

"There's still issues with the supply line." Wani said. He shifted his blue eyes across the table, he could see no one seemed surprised. "Most of our supplies are still being intercepted."

"This also brings up the issue of water." Kuma said. "I took a few scouts up the mountain, it seems our water is being blocked from above. They have cut our water source down signifigently, I suggest we find a new source."

"The option of moving out village to a new location has been put on the table." Risu said.

Saru shifted in his seat. "Have the children changed there minds?" Risu lowered her eyes and shook her head. "Then-"

Kuma slammed his hand down in the table. "We cant have everyone killed because a few kids don't want to leave, they don't understand."

Saru shifted his eyes to Kuma. "but we agreed to majority vote.."

Yagi sighed once more. "Then perhaps, we should we think the age one most be in order to vote."

"but, isn't that why I was appointed here, so the younger children's voices could be heard. I'm not saying I disagree with you.. It's just-"

"Saru is right. Let's just talk to the children more. See if we can get them to change there minds about moving." Wani said. They continued to talk for a while before they had said everything that needed to be said and covered.

"I'm quite tried." Risu said. "Why don't Wani take two men and go search for a new live able location." no one protested 'just looking' "Very well, I think we have covered everything." she said started to push herself up off the table.

Yagi bit her lip. "Wait." she said suddenly before anyone could get up. "Who's going to meeting in Hidari?" Kuma seemly volunteered.

"Ah, no." Risu said. "I will go." she glanced around the table. "Saru, would you join me?" she asked.

Kuma pushed himself up from the table. "Risu you in no shape to be traveling, and also shouldn't someone who's been on the council longer be going." suggesting himself to go in place of Saru, at the very least.

"I wont be here." Wani said. "If Risu goes, she will be less threatening. I think Saru is a good choice to go, hes new to the table. We aren't even sure if they will know he's apart of the elders. They might just think he's escorting her."

Saru didn't feel offended. That many would see him still as a 'boy.' He had no skills for a battlefield. He had hoped he would never need them. "I will go." he said.

Risu approached the four observing ninja's "Thank you for listening. Please go with Saru he will find you a place to sleep."

**Part Three: The Place They Call Home**

Team Five found themselves sitting around a old large table. Saru was scooping rice from a pot into eight bowls. Three familiar children came running into the kitchen. "Saru, Saru!" they chanted.

"Look two eggs!" Koji said proudly, almost if he had laid them himself. Saru smiled at them, taking the eggs carefully from the two girls hands. "Lets boil them!" Koji said.

"No!" Hana said stomping her foot. "Lets fry them!"

"I like mine raw.." Yuki said in a 'inside voice.' she turned to the company and Hana and Koji continued to shout 'Fried!' and 'Boiled!' at Saru. "Mitsuki-chan!" she went over to the table and squeezed herself between her and Hideki. "I'm going to sit with you." she smiled. Takashi tried to hold back a laugh from the expression on Hideki's face. Ryosuke found Yuki to be 'cute' and tolerable. Well, who wouldn't think that when you compared her to Hana.

"Sit, sit." Saru said. "We will eat the eggs raw." he mixed the eggs in a bowl and evenly distributed them between the bowls. "Ladies first." he said sitting down a bowl before Mitsuki and then Yuki, next was Hana and then Koji since they had sat together. Hideki mumbled some words mocking Saru's, Yuki took this opportunity to elbow him by 'accident' the rest of the bowls were placed on the table. Saru joined.

"Thank you Rooster God for this food!" Hana said picking up her chopsticks.

"Roosters don't lay eggs.." Koji said.

"Thank you, Saru." Yuki said.

Saru laughed. "It's alright, lets just eat." Everyone said there thanks and began to eating. "We only have two rooms." Saru said leading the ninja. "I thought you would want to all share a room to yourselves."

"That would be fine." Ryosuke said. Saru slid the door open. "Here" he said "Feel free to look around the village in the morning."

"Thank you." Mitsuki said sliding the door closed behind her. She was surprised to see the room was rather big. Ryosuke was laying on his back with his eyes closed. She knew he was trying to clear his mind. She glanced to Hideki, he was digging though his bag.

"I know I have a candy bar in here some where!" he said.

Takashi was unpacking his bad. He was the first to lay out his sleeping bag, then he pulled a book for hims bag, he leanded against the wall and began to read. Since Ryosuke and Takashi were in 'Don't bother me' mode she decided it was best to distract Hideki.

She sat down next to him. "Did you check in here?" she unzipped a pocket in the bag and pulled out the bar. She handed it to him, he broke the bar in half and offered her some. She gladly accepted. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Hideki glanced to Ryosuke and then to Takashi, then back to Mitsuki. "I think they are being bullied." and that was a nice way of putting it. Mitsuki nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard the sound of Takashi's book fluttering shut.

Takashi pushed himself up from sitting and tossed the book on his sleeping bag, then walking over to Mitsuki and Hideki. He sat down next to them. "We all know, the difference between right and wrong, but that isn't why we are here."

Ryosuke rolled to his side now facing them. "We cant pick sides." he said. "Our mission is only to observe. Too escort Migi elders to Hidari."

"I think it's a trap." Hideki said. "The illusion that if we are there, nothing bad is going to happen." No one else said anything. Shortly after they each pulled out there sleeping bags crawled inside and fell asleep.

The next day was quite enjoyable. Hideki got suckered into playing Hide'N' Go Seek with Hana and Koji. He spent most of the day playing with them. Mitsuki was followed around by Yuki. Takashi was more interested in learning and reading about the village. So Saru showed him around and found him scrolls to read. Ryosuke went out on his own to meet the people. From what everyone gathered at the end of the day the people here were rather nice.

That night the Elders gather again for there meeting, with Wani missing from the table. The Ninja's again listened. Tonight's meeting was more to disguise the little things rather then big decisions while Wani wasn't present. They spoke for a small shipment of food that was able to slip into the village. It seemed two men had stuffed there bags full of rice and potato's and carried a small cage with young chicks in them. (chickens)

They had lost much of there livestock in recent attacks. So the 18 baby chicks that arrived bought the elders great joy. It also seemed a handful of women were able to go into Hidari unnoticed to collect water. The women were praised for there bravery and carrying large amounts of the water back themselves.

"Tomorrow we will leave at 10." Risu said at the closing of the meeting. "So everyone please rest well."

In the morning, the children seemed sad to see there new ninja friends go. They would probably never see each other again. The walk to Hidari was a silent one. Even Saru and Risu didn't speak. They after a hour walking, at a quite slow phase. They reached a large wall. There were man addressed in armor by the opening. "We are the group from Migi, here for the meeting with Obo." Risu said. The man kind of just smirked.

He glanced them over. "You four, are the Ninja from the Hidden leaf." he said. They nodded in response. He waved over a couple other guards. "Take the Migi people to the holding- waiting room until they are summoned." the guards put a good grip on Saru's arm. "and you. Take the Ninja to the garden."

The other guards were starting to roughly pull on Risu trying to get her to move faster. This made everyone feel a little uneasy. "May, I go with them?" Mitsuki spit out suddenly motioning to Risu and Saru. Ryosuke's body suggested protest but the guard once again smirked.

"Go head." he said, letting Mitsuki pass. He eyes down Ryosuke. Almost wanting him to Start something. "There isn't an Issue is there?" Hideki and Takashi both didn't like this.

**Part Four: The Garden**

"Why did she do that." Ryosuke said in an upset tone. He could only hide his worry for Mitsuki for so long. They were told they arnt being "Held" but they weren't aloud to leave. There was a wall around the garden area, and in the middle there was a building. Hideki liked that they were being held in a garden. Gardens meant water.

"It will be fine." Takashi said. _"shouldn't he be the one telling US that." _No one wanted to explain what was happening or what was going on. Lucky the all around them wasn't very tall and if needed they could easily scale it.

When Hideki returned from his quest to find water he had a huge grain on his face. "Not only do they have running water in here, but there's a ton of food!" he held up a carrot he had pulled. Some time passed and a few women appeared they began to pull weeds and tend to other matters of the garden.

Hideki seemed interested in trying to learn about food and water, and if they had any ice cubes laying around. The women didn't seem to mind getting attention from the strange boy, they seemed to find him quite funny.

One of the women approached Ryosuke and Takashi. "Would you guys like something to eat?" she asked. The women later returned with chicken soup and veggies and a some bread. "These are all vegetables from this very garden, its really good." She set down three bowls and spoons. "I'll get your other one." she said sweetly walking off to find Hideki. Takashi eyeballed the soup with many questions.

Hideki ran up the pathway. "Alright!" he said. "Lets eat!"

"Wait." Ryosuke said. Pulling something from his pack. He unfolded a orange price of paper. With the spoon he scooped some of the soup. Letting it drip into the paper. Takashi had a feeling about what was happening, Hideki seemed to have no idea, but was very interested. A few moments passed and a black dot appeared in the middle of the paper. "Okay," he said. "It's fine."

Takashi began to scoop soup into his bowl. Hideki still seemed confused, but he had been given permission to eat, and he was hungry. They sat together eating the soup and bread. "I missed eating bread!" Hideki said with his mouth full. After they finished eating the women returned to take away the bowls.

Now it seemed many women and men were being let side. They were carrying tables chairs and other decorative objects into the building in the middle of the garden. "This must be where the meeting will be held."

**Part Five: The Room**

"Boy those guards are real jerks!" Mitsuki said crossing her arms angrily. She looked around the room, it was made of large thick bricks there was only one window and it had bars. She felt a little worried about this, but she didn't want to show it.

Risu sat herself down on the floor. Saru seemed a little fearful this was his fisrt time after all in a situation like this. He glanced to Mitsuki and began to feel a little guilty. "You should of stayed with the others."

"Nah, don't be silly." she replied. "We will be just fine." she said, but her voice told him she was trying to convince herself. She ran her hands along the brick. She wondered if they would be able to break out of here. They had taken her pack and her weapon holster. They let her keep her fan. _"If worst comes to worse." _she thought running her fingers over the fans handle.

A short time passed before they were bought water, some bread and cheese. Saru and Risu seemed happy to see cheese they had not ate any in a long while. Mitsuki found it interesting how something like Cheese could bring so much joy into the room.

The door opened and a elderly man stepped in. "Your names?" he asked

Mitsuki was the first to step up. "Mitsuki Shirarenai Of the Hidden Leaf." she said. The man took note on a piece of paper.

"Saru of Migi."

"Risu of Migi."

The man continued to right. "Then you two, are the elders that were sent." the man seemed to eyeball Saru and sort of find It laughable. A kid an Elder. The man turned to leave the room. "They will be coming for you soon." he said. The door shut and locked behind him.

**Part Six: The Meeting**

There was a platform in the middle of the large room. On it a table with only three chairs. Everyone was wearing Dark gray robes. Risu and Saru sat at the table in light gray robes. team five found selves in robes as well, but rather then a gray, it was more of a sandy blue. They sat near the table.

"Silence!" Shouted a guard. "Our Lord Omo." he said. A man walked into the room. He had on brightly colored robes. His head was shaved, and he had a deep blue eyes. He took the last seat at the table. Omo did a motion with his hand. "Our Lord Speaks." the guard said loudly.

"Elders." Omo looked to Saru and laughed. Much of the room broke into laughter with him. Once Omo stopped laughing everyone came to another silence. "I have a message for your village. You will surrender, or be destroyed." He got up from the table. "and to show we are not kidding." he said. "We will make an example of you."

On instinct Mituski was ready to stand and protest. It was only Ryosuke's grip on her that held her down. The guards flooded into the room and took away Risu and Saru. There was much laughter and cheer from the other observers in dark gray. Mitsuki did her best to hold her tongue.

The room began to empty and a couple guards came in with there packs. "Here are your things. You may stay here for the night, but we wish you to leave at once in the morning." the guards left. Mitsuki was trying to hold back tears.

There was a large commotion going on outside the gardens walls. "I need air." Hideki said pulling the robes over his head, underneath his normal everyday outfit. Ryosuke's eyes shot to Takashi, who got up and followed Hideki outside to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Hideki returned with Takashi close behind him. "They plan to invade Migi tomorrow."

"Our.. Mission is complete. We leave in the morning for Konoha."

**Part Seven: The Heart**

They went to bed early they wanted to get out of Hidari as soon as they could. The plan was to leave at first light. Mitsuki was finding it hard to sleep it must have been around 12 am, she decided she would go for a walk in the garden. She was looking up at the moon questioning life. When a hand landed on her shoulder.

There Hideki stood with a big grin on his face. "Let's go, Mitsuki." he said holding up her weapons holster. Her face lit up and she didn't even think twice as they jumped the garden wall. They found it easy to pass guards, unseen. Or so they hoped.

Together they ran though the forest. Suddenly Hideki held out his arm, stopping Mitsuki in her tracks. "What is is?" she whispered. They peered into the forest. They could hear the sound of chains and a males voice. They edged closer. Mitsuki's eyes widened. "Saru!" she said.

They ran to him. "Saru are you alright?" Mitsuki asked. He seemed to be zones out of reality. They saw there he was chained to a small old carriage. Both this feet and both arms. Hideki edged towards the carriage, he could see a sheet laying over, what clearly looked like a body.

"Saru." Hideki said in a very mature tone. "We need to warn the village." this idea seemed to bring Saru back into reality. "Let's go together and warn them." Hideki began to break the chains.

Mitsuki spun around. "Hideki." she whispered. "Someone's coming."

Now that Saru was free from his chains. Hideki grabbed his arm. "Let's go, quickly." the three ran off into the forest towards Migi.

**Part Eight: Memories**

Takashi stood in the forest next to the covered body. He lifted the sheet to reveal an old women. He was sad to see he recognized her. "Risu.." he said softly. Her eyes opened slowly looking into his. He quickly listened for her heart beat.

"No. good." she got out some how. "internal bleeding."

"I might know some medical Jutsu, I just haven't perfected it yet." he said, she shook her head, hardly. "Then… this is the least I can do." he stared deep into her eyes, putting her into a trance. She smiled and closed her eyes, it was a short few minutes before her breathing stopped completely.

"You know you shouldn't use that Jutsu when no one is around to watch your body." Takashi turned, and then smirked. There Ryosuke stood. "What did she see?"

Takakshi turned back to Risu and placed the sheet over her once more. "Her children, and her husband." he turned back to Ryosuke. "It's what most people see. Loved ones. Who would you see Sensei?" he asked trying to hint something.

"Takashi. We have a new mission."

"Oh yea?" Takashi asked almost sarcastically.

"We must retrieve Mitsuki and Hideki at once."

"Sensei." Takashi said.

"Hmm?" Was Ryosuke's reply.

"I think I sprained my ankle, can we walk?"

"I suppose we have no other choice."


End file.
